babysitting
by Leze-G
Summary: Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Antoine jouait les babysitteurs pour les doubles personnalités de Mathieu. Il avait survécu à de nombreuses soirées avec eux. Seulement, cette soirée là s'annonçait un peu particulière...
1. Jeu vidéo et sommeil

_Après la fic de Jooltay j'ose enfin écrire sur ce petit couple qui me travaillait...  
>Antoine et le Geek donc :D<em>

-C'est très gentil de me rendre ce service, fut la phrase que prononça Mathieu quand son collègue, Antoine Daniel, entra chez lui.  
>-De rien, je vais pouvoir espionner chez toi et piquer dans ton frigo.<br>-Connard.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<br>Les deux amis se mirent à rire, et tandis que le plus grand s'habituait aux lieux, le plus petit se préparait à partir.  
>-Il reste du poulet d'hier, et des pâtes... s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles !<br>Antoine sourit. Son camarade était anxieux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait seul ses personnalités à la maison, mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour eux. Ce que Mathieu nierait, évidemment.  
>-Ça va, le rassura le chevelu, je les ai déjà gardé, tu peux partir à ton rencard tranquille.<br>Mathieu semblait toujours un peu stressé, mais il avait assez confiance en son ami pour finalement s'en aller.  
>Antoine attendit que la porte se ferme avant de se lever. Il n'avait même pas vérifié si toutes les personnalités étaient biens ici ! Il monta à l'étage, où le propriétaire avait confié une chambre à chacun de ses dédoublements.<br>La première était celle de Mathieu, la porte était entrouverte et autant en désordre qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
>Celle au fond, avec un "ne pas déranger" assez explicite sur la poignée, était celle du Patron. Et Antoine se demandait pour ce pervers criminel mettait un tel billet sur sa porte alors qu'il était plus qu'évidemment qu'il aimait être déranger.<br>Mais en tout cas, Antoine n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Les bruits étaient assez claires. Dire que Mathieu acceptait ça... mais après tout, il savait bien ce que faisaient Richard et Samuel durant son absence, donc il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour juger.  
>À côté de la chambre de Mathieu, il y avait une porte, avec comme décoration un simple symbole chinois. Pas besoin de plus pour savoir qui était derrière. Surtout qu'Antoine commençait à connaitre cette maison par coeur.<br>Un panda en kugurimi leva la tête de son ordi et sourit en le voyant. C'est drôle comme ses doubles pouvaient avoir un sourire différent de Mathieu, tout ayant pratiquement la même apparence.  
>Il se leva et lui fit la bise, tout à fait amicalement.<br>-Ça y est Mathieu est parti ?  
>-Yep, et je vous garde.<br>-Je vais pouvoir chanter ? se réjouit le panda.  
>Quand Mathieu avait créé Maitre Panda, il lui avait donné le goût pour la musique. Et peut-être un peu trop, justement, ce panda adorait chanter. Dès qu'il le pouvait.<br>-Oui oui mais pas trop fort !  
>Il se rappelait nettement d'une soirée où ils étaient partis dans un karaoké improvisé, les voisins n'avaient vraiment été ravis. Et encore moins Mathieu à son retour.<br>Et pourtant le youtubeur arrivait à lui faire confiance comme babysitter. C'est qu'il ne devait pas si mal se débrouiller.  
>-Je vais voir les autres.<br>Le chanteur lui sourit de nouveau et retourna sur son ordi, alors qu'il fermait la porte. Si une de ses personnalités ressemblaient le plus à Mathieu, c'était bien ce panda.  
>Un peu plus rapidement il passa dans la chambre d'en face, et toussa quelque peu sous la fumée ambiante de la pièce.<br>-Héé grooos !  
>Le hippie lui, puisque c'était sa chambre, avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement. Mais malgré tout Antoine tint à ouvrir la fenêtre, pour aérer un peu.<br>Puis, il finit par la chambre qui se trouvait en face de celle de Mathieu : le Geek. La porte était ouverte et il comprit bien vite pourquoi. L'éternel enfant-ado dormait, entre ses peluches. Il se sentit coupable de le réveiller, simplement pour dire qu'il était là.  
>-Mathieu... ? marmonna le geek dont les yeux papillonnaient.<br>-Non Antoine. Je vous garde ce soir.  
>Le jeune homme au t-shirt rouge ouvrit totalement les yeux et le regarda. Il se mit aussitôt à rougir... sans doute que le fait qu'Antoine était assit dans son lit le gênait.<br>-Quand tu ne seras plus fatigué tu voudrais venir jouer en bas ? J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée tout seul et...  
>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la plus jeune des personnalités de Mathieu ne se lève.<br>C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'Antoine venait faire du babysitting, ils jouaient à la console ensemble. Puisque, la plupart du temps, les personnalités restaient sagement dans leur chambre durant toute la soirée.

Jouer à Mario Kart faisait passer le temps étrangement vite. Alors qu'il perdait.  
>-Pardon.<br>-Arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois que tu gagnes.  
>-Mais Mathieu il est pas content quand je gagne !<br>-Matt est mauvais perdant... et il n'est pas là.  
>Il lui sourit pour le rassurer. C'est drôle comme il aimait bien ce petit Geek. Il était adorable en toute circonstance... et Antoine avait cette étrange envie de vouloir le protéger du reste du monde.<br>Suite à sa déclaration, le Geek le remercia de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en se blottissant contre lui.  
>-Hé ! Comment je fais pour jouer maintenant ?<br>Mais c'était une fausse plainte, il était plutôt bien comme ça. Il passa une main dans le dos du garçon, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours sa manette.  
>-Faut que j'aille faire à manger... ooh, hé, euh tu... ?<br>Voilà que le geek s'était endormi sur lui. Comment allait il faire pour bouger maintenant ?  
>Puis il était tellement mignon comme ça, Antoine n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller encore une fois. Mais il devait bouger.<br>Il essaya de se glisser discrètement en dehors de ses bras, mais le Geek endormi resserra sa prise sur lui.  
>Antoine soupira.<br>-Les autres vont avoir faim...  
>Mais parler ne servait à rien, le petit endormi ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller avant un moment… Antoine était piégé.<br>-Salut les petites tapettes.  
>Le youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel. De toutes les personnalités qui auraient pu descendre à ce moment là, il avait fallu que ce soit le Patron.<br>-c'est pas le moment...  
>-J'suis occupé d'toute façon gamin, répliqua l'homme en noir.<br>Le créateur de What the cut ?! observa alors la personnalité criminelle de Mathieu raccompagnait une jeune femme jusqu'à la porte. Et put les entendre se disputer sur le montant de la "prestation". Antoine n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que cette femme était une dame de charme. Sûrement celle qui l'avait aidé à faire ces bruits dans sa chambre d'ailleurs...  
>Une porte claqua, et il vit ensuite le Patron refaire le même chemin seul, visiblement énervé.<br>-J'avais dis plus de prostituées ici ! en profita pour lui rappeler le youtubeur.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière. Le Patron profitait toujours de l'absence de Mathieu pour en inviter... mais sa protestation n'avait pas l'air d'affecter le pervers en noir. Qui remontait tranquillement les escaliers.<br>-Tu seras privé de dessert !  
>Silence. Puis un rire comme une moquerie. C'est vrai que l'autorité, ce n'était pas le fort d'Antoine. Et il se demandait encore pourquoi son ami le choisissait toujours pour jouer les babysitteurs.<br>Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul assez bête pour le faire.  
>Mais tout ça ne changeait pas son problème : il avait toujours le plus adorable petit geek du monde qui dormait contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème en soit...<br>Parce que le détenteur de cheveux démoniaques était plutôt bien là. Assis tout les deux sur le canapé, un main du geek grippant sa chemise et sa casquette arrivant juste sous son menton.  
>Mais, par contre, là, il était en train de lui baver dessus !<br>-héé ma chemise !  
>Sa réaction eut le mérite de réveiller le Geek. Qui bailla tel un petit chat. Antoine n'avait jamais aimé les chats, pourtant il avait soudainement envie d'en adopter un.<br>-Désolé je...  
>-pardon de...<br>Ils s'interrompirent tout les deux, ayant essayé de s'excuser en même temps. Les yeux dans les yeux ils restèrent quelques secondes, silencieux. Mais Antoine dû casser ce moment puisque :  
>-tu... tu appuies sur mes parties...<br>Le jeune homme à la casquette baissa les yeux sur sa main et s'écarta aussitôt, devenant rouge.  
>-Pardon pardon, répéta le geek.<br>-C'est pas grave. Mais arrête de t'excuser tout le temps.  
>L'accro aux jeux vidéos avait réplié ses jambes contre lui, n'osant plus croiser son regard.<br>-Mais Mathieu il dit...  
>-Mathieu n'a pas toujours raison.<br>-Il dit que j'ai pas d'amis et c'est vrai ! Personne ne m'aime !  
>Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage du Geek, qu'il essaya de masquer derrière ses mains. Il savait que ce garçon était particulièrement émotif... mais il n'avait jamais supporté voir quelqu'un pleurer.<br>-non, répondit naturellement Antoine, moi je...  
>Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire.<br>-moui ?  
>Le garçon avait levé la tête vers lui, ses yeux mouillés grands ouverts, plein d'espoir. Il attendait la fin de sa phrase.<br>-Je... je vais faire à manger !  
>L'excuse la plus pourrie du monde. Malgré tout il se leva précipitamment vers la cuisine, priant que le double de son ami ne se pose pas de question. Et pourquoi à son tour il se mettait à rougir bêtement ?<br>Non il ne pouvait pas être...  
>Antoine se força à sortir vite cette idée de sa tête, et se concentra sur le repas.<p> 


	2. Repas en famille

_Deuxième chapitre, dans la tête de quelques personnalités cette fois-ci. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les propos du Patron x)_

_Bonne lecture en tout cas :D_

Le Geek reprit sa partie sur la console, mais n'était plus vraiment concentré sur le jeu. Et pour déstabiliser un gamer tel que lui, il en fallait beaucoup.  
>Il aimait beaucoup Antoine, il avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Mathieu disait que ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, que le plus grand était gentil avec tout le monde. Mais il aimait passer du temps avec Antoine. Et il se sentait bien avec lui.<br>Et il se souvenait du premier soir où l'ainé les avait gardés, et qu'il avait proposé de jouer avec lui. Le Geek avait toujours joué tout seul, même Mathieu refusait. Disant toujours qu'il était occupé.  
>Et Antoine avait été impressionné par sa manière de jouer ! Et pour la première fois de sa petite vie le garçon avait été fier de lui. Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, mais Antoine le réconfortait toujours quand il était triste, contrairement à son créateur qui le grondait pour qu'il arrête.<br>Mais c'était devenu tout bizarre depuis quelques temps... il se mettait à rougir devant Antoine, dès que ce dernier faisait attention à lui. En fait... c'est comme si le youtubeur était devenu une fille pour lui. Il avait les mêmes réactions qu'en face d'une fille mais... Antoine était un garçon !  
>Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Mathieu... et qu'il saurait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait.<br>-Ça y est, ça va être prêt, lui annonça soudainement une voix.  
>Le Geek sursauta de manière peu discrète, et resta stoïque devant les yeux interrogatifs d'Antoine.<br>-Mer... merci... arriva-t-il tout juste à bredouiller.  
>-Je te fais peur ? demanda le brun d'un ton amusé.<br>-moui, répondit le Geek baissant les yeux.  
>-ooh, sa voix était... attendrie ? Il devait se moquer de lui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.<br>Mais le Geek retrouva quand même le sourire. Voyant sans doute cela, Antoine changea de sujet :  
>-Je vais appeler les autres. Tu peux mettre la table ?<br>Lui ? Mettre la table ? Mais il était beaucoup trop maladroit !  
>-Mathieu il dit que...<br>-chut, le coupa Antoine en posant son index sur ses lèvres, prends confiance en toi.  
>Et sur ce conseil, le plus grand partit à l'étage. Pendant que les joues du Geek se tintaient encore un peu plus de rouges. Si c'était possible.<p>

On frappa à sa porte tandis qu'il grignotait un bambou. Deux petites tapes polies, ça ne pouvait qu'être Antoine. Ses trois autres colocataires encore présents dans la maison n'étaient pas du genre à frapper à la porte. Hormis peut-être le Geek.  
>-Panda...<br>-Maitre Panda, rectifia l'animal.  
>Il tenait quand même à son titre. C'était la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres de son espèce.<br>L'ami de Mathieu eut l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il remarqua un bol posé près de son PC.  
>-Tu manges des mikados ?<br>-Ce sont des minis bambous ! lui expliqua généreusement le Panda, ne connaissant pas ce mot. Enrobé de chocolat.  
>Antoine le regarda un instant, ayant l'air de réfléchir, et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.<br>-Bref, on va manger. Mais plus de grignotage entre les repas !  
>Il soupira. Antoine était sympathique mais il les obligeait à manger tous à table. En même temps. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille d'après lui.<br>Mais comment aurait-il pu être parent avec eux ? Lui était un panda, eux des humains !  
>Le camarade de leur créateur était quand même un peu stupide.<br>-Je vais prévenir le Hippie, tu peux le dire au Patron ?  
>C'était posé sous forme de question, mais c'était un ordre. C'est vrai qu'il était connu que parmi eux, il était le seul à oser tenir tête face à l'homme en noir. Si on ne comptait pas Mathieu. Qui, évidemment, savait lui parler puisqu'il était une partie de lui-même.<br>Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Maitre Panda se faisait une joie d'aller voir le criminel. Voyant sans doute sa réticente, Antoine s'apparat de son bol de mini-bambous.  
>-Je te le rendrais si tu le fais, fit l'ami de son créateur partant avec sa nourriture.<br>Chantage. Il avait l'habitude avec Mathieu. C'était un peu la seule façon de faire régner l'ordre dans leur « famille ».  
>Le Panda se résigna et se leva sa chaise, croisant Antoine qui entrait lui dans la chambre du Hippie. À contre coeur, il ouvrit la porte du fond.<br>La chambre du Patron était calme... chose inhabituelle. Et rangé, hormis le gigantesque lit à double place qui n'était pas fait. Malgré ça, il arrivait à n'être dégouté rien que par la « décoration » : des posters de pin-up, des sextoys et des préservatifs qui trainaient là, et d'autres objets que le Panda n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère ?<br>Le Patron était assit dans une chaise tournante, comparable à la sienne. Les jambes écartés, il le regardait derrière ses lunettes, un sourire pervers sur le visage et une cigarette dans la main.  
>-Je suis un panda, lui rappela le chanteur, je ne peux pas être ton frère. Et surtout pas d'un être aussi répugnant que toi.<br>Le Patron ignora sa tirade, se leva dans un déplacement... félin ? pour être devant lui, toujours avec son sourire.  
>-Tu tombes bien la boule de poils, ma petite pute habituelle m'a déçu ce soir, et je suis sûr que tu es un très bon coup...<br>Des avances... depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, dès que le Patron lui parlait ce n'était que pour ça. Il avait apprit à les ignorer... lui, il attendait sa panda. Celle qui ferait chavirer son coeur et avec qui il pourrait repeupler son espèce.  
>Ce zoophile en face de lui le coupa dans son rêve, s'étant approché jusqu'au creux de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :<br>-Je sais que je te fais bander...  
>Et aussitôt l'homme en noir s'écarta, lui soufflant son nuage de tabac au visage. Le Panda toussa.<br>-Mathieu t'a interdit de fumer dans la maison !  
>-Tu vois le paternel quelque part ? moi non.<br>Le sourire du pervers s'élargit. Il grimaça.  
>-Tu ferais une belle petite pute.<br>Maitre Panda leva les yeux au ciel. C'était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec ce pervers.  
>-Je voulais juste te dire qu'on mange.<br>Et avant que le Patron n'ait pu faire un commentaire sur autre chose de comestible, le chanteur tourna les talons avec toute la fierté d'un panda.

Tout son argent de poche que lui donnait papa Mathieu était parti dans sa Roxana. Sa pute favorite. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas laissée le choix, augmentant son salaire, et l'envie de la frapper ne lui avait pas manqué. Mais c'était le genre chose qui réservait au lit... ou n'importe quel endroit où il pouvait pratiquer la chose. N'importe où en fait.  
>Et son appétit n'était même pas satisfait. Il n'était jamais à vrai dire. Il avait essayé plusieurs femmes sans qu'elles ne le comblent jamais totalement. Elles portaient bien leur nom, sexe faible. Il leur offrait des orgasmes dans sa bonté et, elles, en étaient incapables. C'était pourtant leur devoir de femme, de le combler.<br>Au moins avec les fangirls il avait une ressource inépuisable de jeunes filles en fleur offrant leur virginité. C'est vrai qu'il les préférait vierges... autant d'innocence dans leur corps que de perversité dans leurs yeux. Oh oui, il aimait ses fans.  
>Un peu moins sa « famille ». Une bande d'idiots. Dire qu'ils étaient tous nés du même esprit... évidemment que les fans le préféraient lui, à côté d'un gamin pleurnichard, d'un hippie défoncé, et d'un panda qui chante. Ils n'avaient pas son charisme.<br>Il descendait justement, et les vit tous déjà à table. Sauf l'autre à lunettes, qui avait l'air d'avoir attendu son arrivée.  
>-Tu ne mets pas de truc bizarre dans les plats ok ?<br>Le mec de Mathieu était sérieux, il avait beau être plus grand il ne lui faisait pas peur.  
>-T'es pas drôle gamin, un peu d'humour.<br>Le truc aux cheveux grimaça, mh, c'est que ces lèvres avaient l'air habiles... elles iraient très bien autour de son...  
>-J'ai un dessert après pour toi grand gamin, coupa-t-il lui-même ses pensées.<br>-mh, fit juste Antoine lui tournant le dos.  
>Le Patron baissa les yeux sur lui, mhh... Mathieu avait quand même bon goût en mecs. Et les cheveux fous d'Antoine lui donnaient l'image de lui-même s'y agrippant, pendant qu'il donnerait quelques coups de reins à ce petit gamin trop grand. Cet Antoine ne méritait que ça.<br>Il s'installa à côté du petit, qui n'osa pas croiser son regard. Ça le fit sourire.  
>-Alors gamin tu lui as dis que tu bandais pour l'autre tapette ?<br>Le gamin devint rouge, le faisant rire. Il n'avait rien de plus amusant que de le mettre mal à l'aise. Comme si, lui, le Patron allait oublier ce câlin tellement niais entre eux.  
>L'autre tapette réagit et lui lança un regard noir. Trop mignon, songea-t-il, le mec de Mathieu est en fait le mec du Geek. Intéressant.<br>-T'aimes ça les petits jeunes ? lança-t-il à leur babysitter dans un sourire narquois.  
>-Tait toi et mange, répliqua le mec aux cheveux.<br>-Il y a autre chose que tu pourrais manger...  
>-ta gueule.<br>La boule de poils à ses côtés venait de réagir. Le panda avait pourtant eu l'air plus s'intéresser à sa discussion avec le hippie sur leurs trucs d'écolos.  
>-Tu es jalouse petite panda ? lui demanda-t-il de son rire rauque.<br>Le panda leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait toujours ça le spécimen en voie d'extinction. Il avait perdu de sa répartie. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que ça.  
>-Bien sûr, je rêve de me faire violer par un psychopathe.<br>ah ! Ça c'était le panda qu'il aimait.  
>-T'aimerais ça, petit panda. Je sais qu'il passe des pornos dans les zoos. Je peux t'en offrir un en direct...<br>-Vous pouvez pas juste manger en silence ? intervint Antoine.  
>-Désolé gamin, cette bouche est trop douée pour se taire.<br>-Tes allusions ne veulent même plus rien dire ! s'agaça l'animal.  
>-Tu comprendras si tu me laissais lécher ton bambou.<br>Leur « babysitter » soupira. Le binoclard se fatiguait plus rapidement qu'avant. Quelle soirée ça avait été la première fois qu'il les avait gardé... l'innocent Antoine ne s'était pas douté du somnifère dans son verre. Mais il avait fallu qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit !  
>Pfff.<br>Avec cette passionnante discussion il en oubliait de manger. Du poulet et des pâtes réchauffés. Mh. Cet Antoine ne leur avait jamais cuisiné de plat lui-même. Dommage vraiment. La vision du youtubeur uniquement vêtu d'un tablier aurait été appréciable.  
>Il se força à manger ce truc et le diner ne tarda pas à être fini.<br>Plus tard dans la soirée il irait piquer du fric dans les poches d'Antoine, et commandait quelque chose de mangeable. Ce n'était que justice, pour ce plat.  
>Il partagerait avec les autres. Il n'était pas un monstre.<br>Mais uniquement contre quelque chose en échange, bien sûr. Il n'était pas fou non plus.


	3. ami et bisou

_Merci pour vos reviewers gentilles, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours !_

Le repas était fini, et les autres étaient tous remontés dans leur chambre. Sauf le Geek, qui, lui, retourna bien vite sur sa console.  
>Durant le diner, il n'avait pas osé parler du tout, comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours peur du Patron, et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.<br>Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, l'homme en noir ne l'avait jamais touché, jamais vraiment fait de mal. À part moralement.  
>Lui pleurait si facilement, ça l'énervait toujours un peu après, de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Les larmes venaient dans ses yeux dès qu'il recevait une petite insulte. Il était incapable de se défendre. Heureusement, depuis que Maitre Panda était arrivé, celui-ci le faisait à sa place. Et même s'il avait été créé après lui, le panda était comme son grand frère. Et le Patron ne s'en prenait plus qu'à l'animal en noir et blanc. Mais il s'en prenait aussi à Antoine... et ça le Geek n'aimait pas ! Comme il aurait voulu être grand, et courageux ! Ainsi il pourrait défendre Antoine...<br>Seulement, en vrai, il était petit, et pleurnichard. La vie était tellement injuste.  
>-Revanche ? proposa soudainement Antoine, l'ayant rejoint sur le canapé.<br>Le Geek baissa les yeux sur sa manette, rougissant.  
>-si... si tu veux. lui murmura-t-il.<br>Sans en attendre plus, le plus grand s'empara d'une manette, et ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie.  
>Il se surprit, au lieu de regarder le jeu, à observer Antoine. Le créateur de What The cut ?! fixait l'écran, se mordant la lèvre, sans doute pour se concentré. Les lumières éclairaient ses cheveux chaotiques... puis ses lunettes, ses yeux chocolats, sa barbe, son cou, et sa chemise ouverte à deux boutons.<br>Une drôle de sensation lui passa dans le ventre, comme des papillons. Chose que le Geek ne connaissait pas, et comprenait encore moins.  
>-Gagné ! s'exclama d'un coup Antoine, qui se tourna vers lui.<br>Ces yeux sombres qui le regardaient le firent rougir un peu plus.  
>-Hé ça va ? s'inquiéta inutilement l'ami de Mathieu.<br>-moui... ça va.  
>-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? demanda malicieusement Antoine.<br>Il avait bien une idée. Mais est-ce qu'il allait oser le dire ?  
>-Un... un bisou.<br>Antoine parut surprit... mais se mit ensuite à sourire.  
>-Très bien, il lui tendit la joue, fais moi un bisou.<br>Le Geek était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, sur le canapé, il s'avança sur les genoux doucement vers sa babysitter. Et alors qu'il allait déposer un tendre baiser sur sa barbe, une voix bien connue se fit entendre.  
>-Bande de sodomites.<br>Le Patron. Encore. Il venait de tout gâcher ! Possédé par une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le Geek se leva et se posa devant le criminel.  
>-Sois pas méchant avec Antoine !<br>-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire gamin ? L'autre tapette va te lâcher après t'avoir baisé, il a besoin d'un vrai homme avec des couilles, pas un puceau.  
>-Dis pardon ! exigea pourtant le Geek.<br>Le rire détestable du Patron résonna aussitôt.  
>-Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'excuser pour ta copine ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'excuser gamin, tu lui fais perdre som temps, moi j'peux lui montrer c'que c'est, un vrai mec.<br>Le Patron essaya de s'approcher, son sourire vicieux sur le visage.  
>-Non ! le bloqua le petit Geek. Tu ne le touches pas ! c'est mon ami !<br>- Laisse-moi passé gamin. Tu sais pas c'que tu fais.  
>Celui aux lunettes de soleil le poussa, et répondant par la violence, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, le Geek le frappa. En plein dans le visage.<br>-Putain tu m'as cassé le nez ! Je vais te tuer gamin !  
>-Sûrement pas.<br>Le Geek, qui frottait encore son poing auquel il avait mal et ne réalisait pas que la scène qu'il imaginait venait de se passer, souriant en voyant qu'Antoine s'était mit devant lui.  
>Pour protéger oui, du Patron. Personne n'avait jamais encore fait ça à part son frère panda.<br>-Maintenant dans ta chambre ou je dis tout à Mathieu ! Et il te privera de tabac et d'alcool.  
>Le Patron grogna, mais l'argument d'Antoine avait le mérite d'être efficace. L'homme en noir disparut bientôt dans les escaliers.<br>Antoine se retourna alors vers lui... et remarquant sans doute qu'il pleurait -mais juste un peu !- prit le Geek dans ses bras.  
>-Pardon...<br>-Ne t'excuse pas, lui dit doucement le chevelu s'écartant, mais gardant ses deux mains sur ses bras, tu deviens grand.  
>-C'est vrai... ? s'étonna-t-il.<br>-Oui. Et après quelques secondes, Antoine rajouta : Et tu me dois toujours un bisou.  
>Le Geek rougit. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour lui... mais il se mit quand même sur la pointe des pieds, offrant ce fameux bisou sur la joue tant attendu.<br>Cependant, après cela, ils ne bougèrent pas. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il y avait encore ce silence bizarre. Pas un silence désagréable non... au contraire.  
>Et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, le Geek passa ses bras autour du plus grand, et de nouveau un court baiser à Antoine. Mais sur les lèvres cette fois.<br>Le gamer n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que pendant ces quelques secondes. Il avait fait une bêtise c'était sûr !  
>Pourtant 5 secondes plus tard, Antoine posa une main sur son cou et une autre sur sa tête, et l'embrassa. De manière bien plus passionnée.<br>Le Geek ferma machinalement les yeux, il eut l'impression de voir des étoiles sous ses paupières.  
>C'était le bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.<p>

Antoine stoppa son baiser et observa ce petit Geek, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il s'écarta, réalisant. C'était le double de son ami...<br>-Antoine... ? fit la petite voix du jeune homme.  
>-On ne devrait pas.<br>-Mais, voulut protester le gamer.  
>-Je ne peux faire ça à Mathieu !<br>Il paniquait légèrement. Si ça n'avait été qu'un baiser, il aurait été parfaitement calme. Mais non, il se rendait compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour ce petit Geek adorable. Il s'arrachait les cheveux.  
>-Vous êtes la même personne c'est... je devrais pas...<br>-j'emmerde Mathieu.  
>Antoine dévisagea le Geek. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une injure dans sa bouche. Et autant de détermination dans ses yeux bleus.<br>-J'ai jamais eu d'ami, c'est pas juste si... je te donnerais pas à Mathieu. Je taperai plein de gens méchant s'il faut ! Je veux rester avec toi, et... Il se mit à rougir. faire d'autres bisous...  
>Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Antoine tendit ses bras et le Geek se blottit contre lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front.<br>-Je reste avec toi, lui promit Antoine.  
>Le petit lui sourit, il voyait quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Antoine sut que peu importe ce qu'il se dirait, il ne pourrait plus le quitter.<br>Doucement, il l'embrassa. Il sentit le Geek répondre aussitôt à son baiser, un peu moins timide. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et leur langue rencontrèrent leur homogène.  
>La main d'Antoine se fit un peu plus aventureuse, passant sous le t-shirt du Geek qui se figea. Il allait le rassurer quand son regard se posta.<br>Tout deux debout dans le salon, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Et avaient encore moins remarqué le propriétaire des lieux, qui était revenu plus tôt de son rendez-vous.  
>Mathieu avait encore la main sur la poignée de porte, statufié, les fixant. Bouche bée.<p> 


	4. Punition et vol de portefeuille

_Merci pour vos reviews toujours adorables :3 Un jour j'arriverai à y répondre, mais je crois que je prendrais autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre x) enfin, avec la fin du dernier chapitre je suppose que vous avez hâte de lire la suite donc… bonne lecture comme toujours :D_

_/-/_

Le regard d'Antoine ne bougeait plus, et fixait un endroit derrière lui. Le regardant avec... peur ? C'est inquiet que le Geek se retourna, comprenant la stupeur de sa babysitter.  
>Son créateur était juste là, depuis sans doute assez longtemps pour les avoir vu s'embrasser... et son expression ne présageait rien de bon. Par réflexe l'addict des jeux vidéos se serra contre Antoine.<br>Mathieu ne dit rien, mais sa colère se sentit dans ses gestes. En quelques pas rapides ce dernier attrapa son ami par le bras, le trainant jusqu'à la porte -malgré leur différence de taille, le plus grand étant sûrement trop surprit pour faire quoi que ce soit- et la claqua, laissant Antoine dehors.  
>Le chevelu frappa, criant quelque chose, comme quoi il pouvait tout t'expliquer, mais Mathieu avait évidemment fermé la porte, et le Geek était trop choqué pour comprendre. On lui arrachait le seul « ami » qu'il n'avait jamais eu ! Il se sentait pleurer, perdu.<br>-Et toi dans ta chambre ! ordonna Mathieu.  
>Il n'avait pas droit de lui enlever Antoine, ce n'était pas juste...<br>-Dans ta chambre j'ai dis !  
>-Non !<br>Mais sa protestation n'avait l'air que de rendre plus en colère Mathieu. Qui, comme il l'avait pour Antoine, le traina de force par le bras.  
>-T'es méchant ! je te déteste !<br>Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, le Geek ne se laissa pas faire, et se débattit. Mais Mathieu avait plus de force que lui. Alors il fit la seule chose que sait faire un enfant quand un parent veut le punir : crier.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta une voix au-dessus d'eux.<br>Maitre Panda était sorti de sa chambre avec le bruit et les observait du haut de l'escalier. Mathieu ayant relâché sa prise en le voyant, le Geek en profita pour fuir et rejoindre les bras du Panda.  
>-Chuut, le réconforta le panda d'une pas dans le dos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>-Mathieu il est méchant !  
>-Mathieu ? l'interrogea le panda, alors que leur créateur arrivait à l'étage.<br>-Il a... le présentateur de SLG grimaça. lui et ce con se sont embrassés devant moi !  
>-Oh, fit l'animal, mais qui lui souriait, avec Antoine ? Enfin !<br>-Comment ça "enfin" ?! s'énerva de nouveau Mathieu.  
>-Voyons Mathieu ! Même le Hippie voyait les regards qu'ils se lançaient !<br>-Quoi ?! Mais...  
>C'était maintenant leur créateur qui était perdu. Repensant sûrement à tous ces petits signes pourtant si évident...<br>-Ils peuvent pas il... il est trop petit... trop jeune...  
>Le panda sourit. Pour lui la réaction de Mathieu était tout à fait compréhensible.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le chanteur à son homologue geek, papa Mathieu est juste un peu protecteur.  
>-Je vous ai dis de ne pas m'appeler "papa" !<br>C'était pourtant la relation qu'il avait avec eux, lors de son rendez-vous Mathieu n'avait pas arrêté de penser à eux. Comme à chaque fois. Ce qui expliquait qu'il soit rentré plus tôt.  
>Sauf que ses "enfants" étaient aussi des clones de lui-même...<br>-Je ne veux plus qu'ils se voient c'est tout ! prit comme excuse Mathieu. C'est pour son bien, cette histoire ne peut finir que mal...  
>Sa voix était plus douce, évidemment qu'il aimait bien le Geek. Il aimait toutes ces personnalités. Et même s'il savait qu'il avait réagi un peu violemment, Mathieu savait aussi qu'il avait raison.<br>Comment une relation avec son meilleur ami et sa double personnalité pouvait être possible ? Si la chose devenait sérieuse, comment Antoine présenterait le Geek à sa famille ? Ils ne pouvaient vivre que cacher.  
>Oui, Mathieu en était sûr, il faisait ça pour leur bien.<p>

Il observa un instant ce petit geek dormir, en toute bienveillance. Le garçon avait besoin de repos après tout ces évènements, et en bon panda il l'avait mené jusqu'à son lit. Lui expliquant une dernière fois que leur créateur ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il avait juste été surprit.  
>En vérité Maitre Panda n'en savait rien, peut-être que Mathieu n'acceptera jamais cette relation qu'avait le gamer et Antoine. Mais le Geek avait besoin de réconfort, pas qu'on le fasse pleurer un peu plus.<br>Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il referma la porte, il aimait vraiment bien ce petit Geek. Et malgré tout ce que pouvait inventer Mathieu, Antoine était la personne parfaite pour le rendre heureux.  
>Le sourire du Panda quitta son visage quand il aperçut un certain individu qui remontait les escaliers. Le Patron. Qui avait en main un portefeuille.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna-t-il, déjà énervé.  
>-Va plutôt te branler, répliqua le criminel.<br>C'était sa version de « c'est pas tes affaires », autrement dit il cachait quelque chose.  
>-Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton portefeuille ?<br>-Bien joué gamin, t'es fort, ironisa le Patron en le dépassant.  
>Le Panda le retint par l'épaule, il était bien le seul de la maison à oser faire ça. Hormis Mathieu.<br>-C'est celui d'Antoine ?  
>Les personnalités n'avaient évidemment pas de portefeuilles, et ce n'était pas celui de Mathieu. Il ne pouvait qu'appartenir à leur « babysitter ».<br>Sans répondre, le Patron ouvrit l'objet et en sortit un billet, qu'il glissa dans son kigurumi.  
>-Pour ton silence boule de poils.<br>-Tu crois vraiment...  
>-Et ça, rajouta le Patron avec un autre billet, c'est pour t'acheter ta nuit. Si tu vois c'que je veux dire.<br>-Je vois très bien ce que je veux dire, fit le Panda dégouté, et tu es une horrible personne.  
>Son "insulte" fit rire le pervers.<br>-Tu t'es blessé ? remarqua l'animal.  
>Le Patron essuya d'un geste de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.<br>-T'es inquiet gamin ?  
>Il soupira. Inquiet ? Pour lui ? Quelle idée absurde !<br>-Non, je voudrais remercier celui qui t'a fait ça.  
>-Le gamin a pas besoin de ça.<br>Le panda haussa un sourcil.  
>-C'est le Geek qui... ?<br>Ce petit enfant innocent et adorable ? Ce criminel n'était pas en train de lui mentir par hasard ?  
>-Ferme-la. Je l'ai laissé faire gamin. Ces deux tapettes se reluquent à longueur de journée... j'les ai poussé, pour leur proposer mon petit plan à trois ensuite.<br>Maitre Panda cligna des yeux, silencieux. Il avait bien comprit ? Si le Geek et Antoine avaient finalement "sauté le pas", c'était... grâce au Patron ? Et il l'avait fait volontairement ?  
>-T'es gentil en fait.<br>-Ferme-la, répliqua le Patron une nouvelle fois, comme si on venait de l'insulter.  
>-Tu as un coeur.<br>-Ferme-la ou je t'étripe le panda.  
>Mais rien ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire. Même quand le Patron commença à s'énerver et l'attrapa par le col.<br>-Je ne suis pas gentil gamin.  
>-D'accord, fit mine de faire l'animal qui avait enfin comprit son manège, alors vas-y, frappe-moi.<br>Le tout pour le tout. Il attendait déjà une poing qui arriverait sur son visage... mais rien. Le Patron le relâcha, le chanteur ayant toujours son sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui gagnait !  
>Ou il le crut, juste quelques secondes, puisque l'instant d'après, le Patron l'attrapa et l'embrassa, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour y fourrer son horrible langue...<br>-De rien gamin, fit naturellement l'homme en noir qui avait retrouvé son sourire, alors qu'il lui tendait le portefeuille.  
>Maitre Panda resta choqué un moment. Le Patron l'avait embrassé. Le-Patron-l-avait-embrassé ! Sa dégoutante salive qui... il avait envie de vomir...<br>-Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu es une horrible personne ! espèce de monstre !  
>Mais tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse, c'est un rire rauque, et une porte qui claque.<p> 


	5. La cigogne et réveil mouvementé

_Chapitre 5 déjà :D ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :3 et merci pour vos reviews toujours adorables !_

Le Geek se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement quoi, mais la peur était toujours là. Il serra sa peluche Yoshi contre lui.  
>C'était la nuit, et le tonnerre grondait, le Geek n'aimait pas la nuit. Et encore moins le tonnerre. Il se savait froussard et détestait ça. Mais l'obscurité lui faisait peur. Il imaginait des choses… des choses effrayantes, qui n'existaient pas. Il avait même rêvé une fois d'un démon qui voulait être son ami, mais Mathieu lui avait finalement dit qu'il n'était pas réel. Que tout ça, c'était dans sa tête. Il en avait été triste.<br>Les monstres, ça n'existe pas.  
>Pourtant, quand un bruit étrange se fit soudain entendre à sa fenêtre, il se cacha aussitôt sous son couette, tremblant.<br>_Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir,_ répéta-t-il sa peluche contre lui.  
>La couverture, sa seule protection, s'envola comme toute seule au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulut crier mais une main se planqua sur la bouche.<br>-Chut, le calma la voix, c'est moi.  
>La lueur de la lune se refléta un instant sur ses lunettes. Son visage terrorisé s'éclaira d'un sourire en le reconnaissant.<br>-Antoine !  
>Il se blottit contre lui. Le plus grand était trempé, puisqu'il venait de dehors. Et était visiblement passé par la fenêtre encore ouverte.<br>-Pardon si je t'ai fait peur… mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas les orages.  
>-non, marmonna juste le petit geek.<br>Ses grands bras le recouvrirent. Il arrivait à oublier tout quand Antoine était là. Il n'avait plus peur.  
>Doucement, il releva la tête vers lui. Il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, mais l'ami de son créateur avait l'air… triste ?<br>-Je suis désolé de… ce qui s'est passé avec Mathieu. Il m'a interdit de te revoir… mais je crois que… tu me manquais.  
>Le Geek sentit cette boule de chaleur dans son ventre, dès que son ainé lui faisait un compliment. Ou juste quand il était là… sa présence le rendait heureux.<br>-Et… et puis… j'avais envie de faire ça…  
>Antoine l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord, comme leur premier baiser. Mais la douceur fut vite remplacée par quelque chose que le Geek ne connaissait pas : la passion.<br>Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, Antoine s'allongeant sur lui. La chaleur dans son ventre s'accentua. Sa respiration était plus rapide.  
>Le Geek ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, c'était comme… quand il voyait des boobs. Sauf que là c'était Antoine qu'il avait envie de toucher.<br>Seulement le créateur de what the cut s'arrêta et roula sur le dos, à côté de lui.  
>-Je peux pas… souffla Antoine, les yeux dans le vague.<br>Le Geek fit sa petite moue triste -et pourtant si adorable- et se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal.  
>-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il par habitude.<br>-Non non, le reprit Antoine en tournant sa tête vers lui, c'est pas ta faute… j'en ai envie mais… Mathieu est côté, et disons que j'en fais du bruit quand…  
>Sa phrase resta en suspend. Mais le petit geek ne comprenait toujours pas.<br>-Quand ?  
>-Tu sais… quand…<br>Devant son silence, Antoine eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose, lui.  
>-oh. Tu… tu l'as vraiment jamais… fait ?<br>-Je comprends pas ! se plaignit le Geek pleurant déjà.  
>-Oh non non ! s'affola Antoine le serrant contre lui. C'est… c'est pas grave. Je… Mathieu t'a jamais expliqué euh… comment on fait les bébés ?<br>-Moi il m'a dit que j'étais pas désiré.  
>Le plus grand soupira. Ce n'était apparemment pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Et le Geek était triste de ne pas pouvoir lui donner la bonne réponse.<br>-OK, alors… débuta Antoine, tu vois, quand un monsieur et une dame s'aiment très fort… ou deux messieurs… ou deux mesdames… ils… euh… ils se… euh… la dame elle a un trou et le monsieur il a… mh. Comme nous. Et ils… euh…  
>-Comme un porno ?<br>Silence. À ce qu'il pouvait voir, Antoine avait l'air surprit.  
>-Attends… tu regardes des pornos ?<br>-Bas oui, répondit naturellement le Geek, c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés ?  
>-Oui. Enfin non ! Le porno c'est… pas pareil qu'en vrai. En vrai c'est… doux. Maladroit… et un peu brutal mais… quand on le fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime…<br>Le Geek était heureux d'apprendre tout ça, ce que son « papa » ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Mais il y avait encore une chose qui le perturbait :  
>-Comment on sait qu'on aime quelqu'un ?<br>-Tu penses à lui tout le temps… et tu t'inquiètes. Tu n'aimes pas le voir avec d'autres personnes. Et la vie te semble moins pénible, avec lui… mais il y a plusieurs façons d'aim…  
>-Je t'aime Antoine.<br>Celui à ses côtés ne répliqua rien. L'angoissant. Il avait peut-être dit une bêtise ? Peut-être qui ne fallait pas le dire comme ça…  
>-Tu… tu es sûr ? lui demanda le plus grand. Tu confonds peut-être avec autre chose…<br>-Non ! réagit le Geek avec la même assurance qui l'avait poussé à frapper le Patron. J'en suis sûr ! Je… je t'aime.  
>Les bras autour de lui le serrèrent un peu plus… presque à l'étouffement.<br>-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, lui chuchota Antoine.  
>Le Geek ressentit aussitôt le besoin d'embrasser ce barbu à lunettes. Il était vraiment bien là, contre lui, son oreille posé sur son cœur battant.<br>Il aurait presque pu… s'endormir. Et il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette chaleur protectrice, et oublia totalement l'orage.

C'était le matin, tôt. Et Maitre Panda venait de se réveiller. Il bailla, étira ses pattes, avant de se lever.  
>La maison était calme… tout le monde devait encore dormir. Ou le Hippie était encore stone, le Patron chez une de ses « dames de charme », le Geek jouait sur sa console, et Mathieu n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, travaillant sur l'épisode. Cette hypothèse était un peu plus crédible.<br>Pourtant, quand il sortit de sa chambre, pieds nus en kugurimi -c'était son pelage, même la nuit il ne l'enlevait pas !- il vit que toutes les autres portes étaient fermées.  
>Étrange. Ils dormaient donc vraiment tous ? Poussé par sa curiosité de panda, il marcha doucement -pour ne réveiller personne- jusqu'à la chambre du Geek. Il en profiterait pour voir s'il allait mieux que la veille…<br>En ouvrant la porte il vit qu'il allait bien, très bien même. Il la referma aussitôt, légèrement paniqué.  
>Le Geek dormait dans les bras d'Antoine… paisiblement, et ça aurait été adorable, si Mathieu ne risquait pas de tomber sur cette magnifique image. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son créateur les voit.<br>-ça va boule de poils ?  
>Il jura en mandarin. Le Patron était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir ! Surtout depuis leur baiser de la veille.<br>Juste en y repensant, il frissonna de dégoût.  
>Mais cet être horrible et dégoutant était le seul, avec lui, qui approuvé cette relation entre le petit geek et l'ami de Mathieu. Bizarrement… il n'avait pas envie d'en connaitre les raisons, mais il pouvait au moins lui confier ça.<br>-Antoine dans la chambre…  
>Le Patron eut l'air aussitôt intéressé -évidemment- et se rapprocha de la poignée pour « voir leurs cochonneries ». Sauf que lui, Maitre Panda, était contre la porte. Ce criminel n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.<br>-Tu pues le tabac, lui lança-t-il pour oublier ce « détail ».  
>-C'est pas du tabac gamin, répliqua juste l'homme en noir.<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? les interrompit une voix, celle de leur créateur.  
>Aucun des deux ne répondit. Pas même le Patron. Mais ça ne rendait que plus suspect la chose.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la chambre du Geek ?  
>D'accord, dans quelques secondes Mathieu allait entrer dans cette chambre… et découvrir Antoine et le Geek dans le même lit. Ça ne devait surtout pas arriver !<br>Il croisa les lunettes de soleil, et eut une idée. Et par tous les pandas, qu'il allait le regretter.  
>Mathieu fit quelques pas vers eux, et Maitre Panda n'eut plus le choix : diversion.<br>Il attira la tête du Patron contre la sienne, attrapant ses lèvres. L'odeur du tabac -ou quoi que ce soit- lui donna envie de vomir.  
>Bien sûr, ce -deuxième !- baiser qu'ils échangeaient n'eut pas l'air de déplaire à son collègue. Au contraire.<br>Ça lui parut long, très long avant que Mathieu ne réagisse et se décide finalement à descendre faire le petit-déjeuner. Cet affreux pervers eut tout le loisir d'aller plus loin.  
>Il avait presque fini de déboutonner son kigurumi qu'il put enfin le repousser. Et d'une manière efficace : il lui marcha sur le pied.<br>-Espèce d'allumeuse, le traita le Patron, qui avait quand même eut l'air d'avoir mal.  
>-C'était une diversion idiot !<br>-Ton esprit ne l'admet pas encore gamin mais ton corps me veut !  
>-N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua l'animal. Je suis un panda, je ne peux pas être attiré par un humain. Je ne suis pas zoophile.<br>Contrairement à toi, rajouta le panda dans sa tête.  
>-C'est pas le sexe d'un panda ça gamin.<br>Ses yeux devinrent ronds. Il venait de lui saisir le… les… les parties honteuses. Il devint rouge. De colère se dit-il, il espérait en tout cas.  
>-Lâche-moi !<br>-Je sais que t'aime ça…  
>-Mais non !<br>Il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et s'éloigna. En bas il serait tranquille il…  
>-ça serait dommage que le paternel apprenne pour ces deux là.<br>Déjà dans les escaliers, le panda se retourna.  
>Non… il n'allait pas oser…<br>-Du chantage ? Tu veux me faire du chantage ?  
>-Je ne veux pas je vais gamin, te faire chanter… jusqu'à que tu comprennes…<p>

Le panda ravala sa salive. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du Patron, jamais. Jusqu'à ce jour.


	6. Gros, chat et séparation

_Et après 3 semaines ! (et vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer de vous faire attendre x) ?) le chapitre 6 !  
>merci toujours pour vos reviews, je vous aime :3<br>bonne lecture !_

/-/

Wifi monta sur ses jambes. Il était assit depuis plusieurs minutes, le regard dans le vide. Ce petit chaton adorable le fit sortir de ses pensées un peu sombres. Celles qu'il n'avait que quand il était « sobre ».  
>Ces pensées là que la drogue lui évitait de concevoir. Qu'il ne s'aimait pas, que sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt. Qu'il se trouvait trop gros, pas assez grand... ses vêtements amples lui permettaient au moins de masquer un de ces complexes.<br>-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
>-Oh que si gamin.<br>Deux de ses frères venaient de descendre au salon, l'ignorant comme s'il était un meuble, il avait d'habitude. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.  
>-Alors vas-y ! Je ne te laisserai pas les dénoncer. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.<br>Sous ses lunettes il observa son camarade écolo et son dealer.  
>-Faut pas me le dire 2 fois gamin.<br>Le Patron se jeta aussitôt sur l'animal, les faisant tomber sur le canapé... où il était assit. Il les observa, mordillant le reste de joint qu'il lui restait. À ce qu'il pouvait voir, le panda n'avait pas l'air réellement d'accord de ce « rapprochement soudain ».  
>-Ouais gros, s'il a pas envie il a pas envie.<br>Et c'est sur cette phrase que leur créateur arriva dans la pièce, et les découvrit.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? s'énerva Mathieu.<br>-J'lui fait découvrir le plaisir de la vie gamin ! se réjouit de répondre l'homme en noir.  
>-Pas sur le canapé ! fut la seule objection du jeune homme.<br>Avec cet ordre simple, le Patron obéit, mais ne délaissa pas pour autant son partenaire. Il l'attrapa par le bras, forçant le panda à le suivre à l'étage. Alors que ce dernier répétait « lâche-moi ».  
>-Bien il manque plus que le Geek, réfléchit Mathieu à haute voix puisqu'évidement il ne lui parlait pas, je vais aller le réveiller.<br>Leur créateur monta à son tour à l'escalier... d'en bas il entendit quelques cris, que lui, le Hippie ignora. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.  
>Il avait besoin d'un nouveau joint. Et pour ça, il avait besoin du Patron.<br>Il prit Wifi dans ses bras et monta à son tour. En haut, derrière ses lunettes et son air absent, il détailla la scène étrange qu'il avait sous les yeux :  
>-Ne rentre pas !<br>Son collègue éco, qui était plaqué contre la porte du Geek, empêchait Mathieu d'entrer.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?<br>-Un p'tit plan à trois gamin, répondit cette fois son dealer le sourire aux lèvres, et quand je dis petit...  
>-C'est bon c'est bon, réveillez-le, vous, soupira Mathieu, redescendant, et le dépassant sans le voir.<br>Dès que leur créateur disparut, le Panda sourit tout naturellement au Patron. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'en avait pas trop prit, parce qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien.  
>-Tu lui as rien dis, nota le panda.<br>-mh, fit juste le Patron, parce que j'vais te baiser gamin, et toi t'as rien vu, rajouta-t-il s'adressant cette fois à lui.  
>Son frère à lunettes de soleil lui confia un autre joint, sortit comme par magie de sa poche, et le Hippie redescendit avec, heureux.<br>Il allait pouvoir tout oublier. Mais dès qu'il posa le joint entre ses lèvres, Wifi dans ses bras se mit à miauler. Mathieu lui avait dit un jour que la drogue, c'était mauvais pour les chats. Et ignorait comment il pouvait s'en souvenir. Ses absences ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir beaucoup de souvenirs.  
>Mais Wifi avait raison ! il pouvait attendre un peu. Et ainsi s'occuper de son frère à quatre pattes.<p>

Antoine crut se réveiller dans un rêve. Il sentit un corps chaud contre lui, et ouvrant doucement les yeux, il découvrit ce petit Geek dormir. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air si adorable ? Il fondait complètement devant cette bouille.  
>Alors qu'il s'agissait du même visage que Mathieu. Mais... il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient jumeaux -ce qui était quelque part le cas- il n'y en avait qu'un qu'Antoine avait envie d'embrasser.<br>Et justement... il déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres du gamer. Qui se réveilla à son tour, ses paupières papillonnant. Sa main se serra sur sa chemise, et le Geek enfouit sa tête contre son torse.  
>Antoine serait resté dans cette position pour toujours, si une certaine voix dehors ne lui avait pas rappelé un léger détail :<br>-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ?  
>Mathieu. Merde.<br>Il se leva d'un coup, faisant gémir le Geek de mécontentement.  
>-Faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé.<br>Le plus petit se releva dans le lit, le regardant de sa moue triste.  
>-Tu veux plus être mon ami ?<br>Il allait pleurer. Bordel. Antoine finirait par croire que ce Geek était diabolique. Il le prit dans ses bras.  
>-Si... bien sûr que si. Même plus que ton ami...<br>Il l'embrassa, passant une main derrière sa tête. C'était tellement dur de le quitter. Mais Mathieu pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment...  
>-Je reviendrais ce soir promis.<br>Il serra une dernière fois sa main, avant de rejoindre la fenêtre restée ouverte. Antoine jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son petit compagnon, avant de redescendre le mur. Mais il garda son sourire bête.  
>Contrairement au Geek, qui commençait déjà à pleurer. Antoine lui manquait déjà.<br>Et, l'ayant sûrement entendu, puisque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, une silhouette noire et blanche le prit dans ses bras.  
>-Faut pas pleurer, le consola Maitre Panda, il va revenir.<br>Il leva la tête, regrettant de ses yeux soient pleins de larmes, comme d'habitude. Devinant sa question, l'animal y répondit :  
>-Je vous ai vu dormir ensemble.<br>-Mathieu va me punir ? s'inquiéta le Geek.  
>-Non, il ne sait pas que...<br>-même si je suis amoureux ?  
>Maitre Panda parut étonné, mais se mit ensuite à sourire.<br>-Vous allez très bien ensemble, répondit le panda, Mathieu finira par comprendre.  
>-Alors il baise comment la grande tapette ?<br>Maitre Panda leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il attira la couverture contre lui. Il n'aimait jamais quand le Patron était à côté de lui. Mais heureusement son "grand frère" était là :  
>-Dégage sale... pervers.<br>-On a un accord boule de poil, si tu ne veux pas que papa Mathieu l'apprenne...  
>-Je sais ! s'énerva le panda.<br>-Tu vas apprécier gamin, j'ai gardé des menottes rien que pour toi...  
>Le Geek ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait faire avec des menottes, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il voulait juste une chose : que le Patron s'en aille !<br>-Fais le partir, demanda le gamer la voix presque suppliante.  
>Le panda le regarda, comme hésitant. Puis il regarda le sol... se tourna vers le Patron :<br>-OK.  
>Cette réponse eut l'air de réjouir le pervers, qui partit enfin... avec Maitre Panda.<br>Le Geek ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer... mais il avait l'impression qu'on venait de se sacrifier pour lui.


	7. câlin inachevé et câlin râté

_nJ'ai hésité à passer ou non la première partie que vous allez lire, mais finalement... x) (et vous êtes contentes bande de perverses !) donc je m'excuse d'avance pour tous les propos du Patron... youpi merci à lui cette fic passe en M x)_

_et ne me tuez pas pour la fin s'il vous plais._

/-/

Il adorait son regard. Rempli de crainte, et de peur, avec malgré tout une pointe de colère. Son regard préféré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le faire bander.  
>Il avait violemment poussé le panda sur son lit, s'asseyant sur lui. Il avait envie de le faire sans lui enlever son « pelage », c'était bien plus excitant. Ça lui donnait l'impression de baiser un animal.<br>Seulement son homologue noir et blanc ne bougeait pas. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il attrapa sa main et l'obligea à la poser sur la bosse qui déformait déjà son pantalon.  
>-Touche-moi.<br>-non ! protesta le panda.  
>-Touche-moi gamin, c'est un ordre.<br>Il finit par obéir, en grimaçant. Il se mit à sourire. Les choses devenaient enfin intéressantes.  
>-N'ai pas peur la choper gamin, elle va pas t'faire de mal, à moins j'le veuille...<br>Des « euuurk » s'échappèrent du panda, il ne manquait plus qu'une clope et le tableau serait parfait.  
>Il frissonna, les caresses commençant à faire effet. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, comme punition, il voulait que ce panda devienne accro à lui.<br>Il déboutonna de ses doigts agiles ce costume ridicule, et fut agréablement surprit de voir que cet animal se baladait sans sous-vêtement. Il en rit.  
>-T'attendais que ça, chaudasse...<br>Sans attendre de réplique, il glissa sa main dans le costume et attrapa le « petit » oiseau du panda. Qui se figea aussitôt.  
>-T'aimes ça, boule de poil.<br>Il secoua ce nouveau jouet, et fut ravi d'entendre le chanteur émettre des gémissements étouffés. Ce dernier avait l'air de lutter contre ses propres petits cris de plaisir, tandis qu'il sentait sous ses doigts ce jou-jou se durcir.  
>Le Patron le plaignit presque... ce pauvre panda qui n'avouait pas le désirer, alors qu'il ne voulait que ça. Heureusement qu'il était là.<br>D'ailleurs, ça lui donna une idée. Il sourit, lança un regard à son homologue qui évitait justement de croiser ses lunettes, et se baissa...  
>c'était un vrai « cadeau », de sa part. Mais le Patron n'était pas une âme charitable, loin de là. Il avait un but : que le panda en réclame, qu'il le supplie.<br>Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne petite fellation ?  
>Il ne vit pas les yeux du panda qui s'agrandirent en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, mais il l'entendit :<br>-nooon !  
>Trop tard, sa bouche talentueuse avait déjà commencé le « travail ». L'englobant, passant sa langue autour, comme une sucette. Les cris de sa victime l'excitèrent encore plus, mais c'était trop simple... il était le Patron bordel ! Il avait une réputation à respecter.<br>Quittant cette sucette au goût panda, il se plaça au-dessus de son double, et observa quelques secondes son visage rougie. Puis, tout en continuant de le regarder, descendit ses doigts jusqu'à son...  
>-arrête, paniqua légèrement le panda, lui faisant penser au gamin un instant.<br>-Je sais que tu le veux.  
>Il connaissait cette partie de l'anatomie -homme et femme- par coeur, il savait où placer ses doigts... et dans un sourire « discuta » l'air de rien :<br>-J'voudrais pas abimer ton petit anus boule de poil avec mon engin... il peut resservir.  
>-ça suffit ! finit par craquer le panda en le poussant.<br>Mais il avait plus de force que son collègue, et le Patron réussit à le garder sous lui, prisonnier entre ses bras. L'animal se débattait et le frappait... pour son plus grand plaisir.  
>-J'aime ça gamin, continue.<br>-Espèce de malade !  
>L'ignorant totalement -ce panda ne voulait pas l'admettre mais son cher phallus disait autre chose !- il serra le poignet de son double noir et blanc, et força sa main à se glisser dans son pantalon.<br>Évidemment, il ne portait jamais de sous-vêtement.  
>Il sourit en voyant le visage du panda dégouté, qui, pourtant, ne se débattait plus. Seulement, le Patron comprit trop tard pourquoi : ce chanteur à la noix le prenait à son propre jeu.<br>Les doigts de ce panda secouant son engin... lors de ses « pratiques habituelles », il arrivait toujours à garder son sang-froid. Puisque, bien qu'il ait pratiqué la chose un nombre incalculable de fois, le Patron n'avait jamais joui.  
>Jusqu'à ce jour. Ou presque.<br>Cette sensation nouvelle montant aussi rapidement en lui, non. Non. Ça ne pouvait être ce con de panda qui allait le faire jouir comme une gamine de 12 ans !  
>Il le gifla, arrêtant net les gestes du Maitre Panda. Il le gifla encore, et se leva, refermant sa branquette.<br>-Et on en parle plus, salope.  
>Sur ce doux mot, le Patron quitta la pièce. Il se sentait... blessé ? Vexé ? Il ignorait.<br>Une chose était sûre, c'est que ce putain de panda était la première personne à avoir jamais eu un tel « pouvoir » sur lui. Et le Patron détestait ça.

Quelques jours étaient passés après la soirée babysitting d'Antoine. Et plusieurs soirs, donc, que le youtubeur venait le voir en cachette. Ils s'embrassaient, se parlaient, ou se tenaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais la séparation était toujours difficile, ils ne pouvaient même dormir ensemble ! Antoine étant obligé de partir avant le matin...  
>Et ça le rendait triste. Le Geek perdait peu à peu d'intérêts pour les jeux vidéos, puisque sans Antoine, plus rien n'était amusant !<br>Sur le canapé, le regard ailleurs, il y pensait. Et attendait que le temps passe, quand il vit Wifi monter sur ses jambes.  
>-Il t'aime bien gros.<br>Le Hippie assit à côté réussit à lui décrocher un sourire, rien qu'une seconde.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gros ?<br>Il regarda les lunettes du Hippie de ses yeux tristes.  
>-me sens tout seul, expliqua simplement le gamer.<br>Sa version pacifique parut triste pour lui, peut-être, il ne savait pas trop. Pourtant, 2 secondes plus tard, le Hippie lui offrit un câlin fraternel. Ça le surprit un peu, mais n'en dit rien. Il aimait bien les câlins. Sauf quand c'était le Patron qui lui en proposait un, mais ça c'était autre chose.  
>D'ailleurs, le méchant pervers en question passa devant eux sans commentaire. Aucune insulte pas même une blague sur ce câlin ! C'est vrai que le Patron était bizarre ces derniers jours, il ne disait plus rien. C'est presque comme si... lui aussi était triste.<br>Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre le Patron « triste » ?  
>Maitre Panda s'assit près de lui au même moment où son frère hippie le lâcha.<br>Le panda, lui, il avait l'air content.  
>-ça va ? s'inquiéta pourtant celui-ci en se tournant vers lui.<br>-Moui.  
>-On joue ?<br>-D'a... d'accord.  
>Il acceptait à contre cœur. Mais l'ivresse de jouer lui fit oublier quelques instants Antoine. Instants qui devinrent des heures.<br>Il n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui passait, et ne fit pas attention non plus quand on sonna à la porte. Jusqu'à que le Geek entende une certaine voix.  
>-Désolé du retard.<br>Antoine.  
>Laissant sa console, il se tourna vers l'entrée et son visage s'éclaira du premier sourire de sa journée en reconnaissant son « nounours-humain » personnel. Sans écouter ce que disait Mathieu, il se leva, ne pouvant masquer son air quelque peu niais.<br>-Je reviendrais dans la soirée, termina son créateur, soyez sages !  
>C'était dit d'un ton amical, mais il sentait une « vraie » menace sous ces derniers mots. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas sage ?<br>La porte se refermant sur le schizophrène, le Geek se permit enfin de se diriger vers le plus grand, prêt à se blottir contre lui... mais au lieu de rencontrer un corps chaud, il se heurta contre l'entrée.  
>Il frotta son visage, et se retourna vers Antoine, qui l'avait évité volontairement. Pas de « bonjour », pas même un regard. Il l'ignorait.<br>Il sentit des larmes montant à ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours su ! Personne ne l'aimait. Antoine avait sûrement eu marre de lui. Qui voudrait d'un gamin timide et pleurnichard comme lui ?  
>Personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais lui il aimait Antoine. Beaucoup. Et ça faisait mal. Beaucoup.<br>Ne pouvant plus retenir ses pleurs, il monta aussi vite qu'il put à l'étage, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Où il blottit son visage contre son oreiller.  
>Il avait mal, partout et tremblait, sans pouvoir arrêter de pleurer. Et de penser à Antoine. Il se sentit nul. Nul et amoureux.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre hahaha ! (ne me tuez pas) Promis du fluffy cette fois... comme d'habitude j'espère que vous aimerez, et toujours merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime :3_  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

Le repas se passait dans le silence, étrangement. Et même si Antoine l'appréciait, il aurait aimé qu'on lui change les idées. Il revoyait le petit Geek partir à l'étage, en larmes... la culpabilité remontait.  
>-ça va ? demanda-t-il pour engager une conversation.<br>Mais personne n'y répondit. Il observa les réactions de chaque personnalité : Le Hippie mangeait tranquillement, le Geek avait la tête baissée et... le Patron regardait ailleurs.  
>C'est vrai que l'homme en noir lui avait paru bizarre quand il était arrivé : trop silencieux. Mais là ! Il n'en profitait pas pour parler de sa "conquête" de la veille ?<br>Voyant sans doute sa surprise, Maitre Panda intervint pour lui expliquer :  
>-Il boude.<br>-Hein ?  
>Il fronça les sourcils. Le Patron qui boude. C'était tout un concept ! Il ne pensait même pas c'était possible.<br>-Et pourquoi ? demanda finalement Antoine.  
>-Il...<br>Le Panda ne put continuer sa phrase, puisqu'on lui présenta un couteau sous la gorge...  
>Visiblement, le Patron n'avait pas envie qu'on apprenne la raison de son silence.<br>Antoine songeait qu'il ferait mieux de les séparer la prochaine fois, quand une nouvelle voix intervint :  
>-Il se cache derrière un mutisme pour masquer des sentiments incontrôlables qu'il ne comprend pas.<br>Un ange passa. Antoine était... "légèrement" bouche bée. Ce n'est pas le panda qui lui avait répondu, non, mais le Hippie.  
>Le Hippie.<br>Celui-ci remarquant qu'on le dévisageait se sentit obliger d'ajouter :  
>-Gros.<br>Ceci eut au moins le mérite de sortir le pervers de la bande de son "boudage".  
>-T'as pris tes médocs le camé ? Parce que sinon je vais t'en enfoncer un bien profond.<br>-Non, désolé, j'essaye d'arrêter.  
>Antoine cligna des yeux. Il avait bien comprit ? Le Hippie qui arrêtait la drogue, c'est comme si... comme si le Patron devenait abstinent ! Mais même celui-ci avait un étrange comportement ! Tout ça était bizarre.<br>-j'ai loupé d'autres trucs ?  
>-Non ! répondit soudainement le Geek en levant la tête. T'as pas loupé mon coeur !<br>Le garçon quitta la table en larmes. Son coeur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il se leva et rattrapa le jeune homme jusqu'au couloir, le retenant par le bras.  
>-Lâche-moi ! exigea le gamer en frottant ses yeux de son bras libre. T'es comme les autres ! Tu m'aimes pas !<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Antoine. Qui t'as mis ça en tête ? Évidemment que je t'aime !  
>Le Geek renifla, osant enfin le regarder :<br>-C'est vrai ?  
>-Mais oui.<br>Son petit compagnon retrouva son sourire, puis se blottit contre lui, attendant un baiser.  
>-Non, fit un peu froidement Antoine en le repoussant.<br>Le Geek le regarda, perdu, déjà prêt à se remettre à pleurer.  
>-Non, non, c'est... pas contre toi. C'est...<br>Antoine soupira. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Cette situation était tellement absurde.  
>-C'est Mathieu. Il... Je revenais à une condition :"pas de rapprochement". Je... je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher.<br>Le gamer le regarda, sans rien dire, silencieux. Il semblait avoir une idée, dans des yeux bleus, et pas une idée innocente.  
>-Mathieu n'est pas là.<br>Et le Geek se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'attirant contre pour lui, dévorant ses lèvres.  
>OK, le Hippie qui ne se droguait plus, le Patron qui commençait à ressentir des "sentiments", et maintenant le Geek qui lui volait un baiser !<br>Il était tombé dans une dimension parallèle ?

Les autres étaient tous remontés à l'étage, il ne restait plus que lui et Antoine. Le Geek savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de rester. Il aurait mieux fait de retourner dans sa chambre mais... Antoine lui manquait trop !  
>Il était si près de lui, tout deux sur le canapé. Ce même canapé où ils avaient échangé leur premier bisou... le gamer faisait mine d'être concentré sur son PC, attendant une réaction d'Antoine.<br>Mais rien. Le plus grand fixait la télé, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Le Geek observa son écran d'ordinateur, et eut subitement une idée... un peu stupide mais, elle obligerait Antoine à réagir.  
>La musique de "Waterloo" d'ABBA démarra sur son PC, et Antoine se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un peu surprit. Il lui sourit, et son copain sourit à son tour, réchauffant son coeur.<br>Devenu comme un autre homme, Antoine tapotait déjà du pied en rythme, et eut l'air étonné de voir que lui ne bougeait pas.  
>-Mathieu il m'interdit de danser, expliqua tristement le Geek.<br>Il vit de la compassion sur le visage du youtubeur... qui lui tendit sa main :  
>-Donne ta main.<br>Il leva la tête et sa tristesse devint de la joie. Il prit sa main et se mirent debout, le Geek se laissant guider.  
>Antoine le fit tourner sur lui-même, faisant passer son bras au-dessus de lui. Il en rit, il découvrait un nouveau jeu ! Et il l'adorait.<br>Il bougea les jambes et les bras, mais se sentit malgré tout maladroit. Antoine dansait face à lui, ils riaient tout les deux.  
>Seulement la musique finit par s'interrompre, et ils se regardèrent, comme un peu gêné. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ! Le Geek, sûrement aussi rouge comme son t-shirt avoua donc doucement :<br>-je... jamais dansé de slow.  
>Antoine eut l'air de rougir un peu lui-aussi. Il vit de l'hésitation dans ses yeux bruns, le Geek crut bien qu'il allait bien refuser mais...<br>-D'accord, juste une fois. Va choisir la chanson.  
>Sourire aux lèvres, il se précipita sur l'ordinateur. Il savait parfaitement quelle chanson il allait mettre<br>-Sérieusement ? fit le créateur de What the cut en reconnaissant les premières notes. La musique de La Boum ?  
>Il eut peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais finalement, Antoine se mit à sourire.<br>-Bon... viens.  
>Content, il se blottit aussitôt contre lui, passant ses bras dans le dos d'Antoine.<br>-Non non, le reprit celui-ci, on danse un slow comme ça...  
>Son copain plaça ses mains autour de son propre cou, avant que, lui ne place ses mains sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent ensuite à tourner doucement.<br>-Je fais bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il, fixant ses pieds.  
>-Regarde-moi.<br>Il obéit, mais avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux... il avait très envie de l'embrasser. Pour éviter son regard, il se colla contre le torse d'Antoine.  
>C'était chaud... et agréable. Ce moment était si bien. Mieux que dans ses rêves ! Mieux que dans le film d'où venait cette chanson ! Et ce film lui fit penser que... peut-être...<br>Sans réfléchir plus, il posa ses lèvres timides sur celles d'Antoine. Un baiser, qui ne dura qu'une seconde.  
>Il crut qu'Antoine allait le punir, lui dire que ce n'était pas bien, que Mathieu ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent ça...<br>Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, et une bouche sur la sienne.

_merci d'avoir lu ! Ma première version de la deuxième partie était du point de vue d'Antoine, si vous voulez la lire -__ www(point)twitlonger(point)com/show/n_1sag6n8?new_post=true_


End file.
